


Mentira preciosa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Illusions, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: De todo lo que tenía miedo pudiera pasar en ese tiempo, Yuuto estaba seguro que esa fuera la situación peor.
Relationships: Hana/Sakurai Yuuto, Sakurai Yuuto/Urataros





	Mentira preciosa

**Mentira preciosa**

De todo lo que tenía miedo pudiera pasar en ese tiempo, Yuuto estaba seguro que esa fuera la situación peor.

Estaba nervioso, y mucho. Las paredes de esa habitación anónima parecían apretarse a su alrededor, mientras él trataba en vano de respirar a ritmo regular, a no pensar en donde fuera y que estuviera a punto de pasar.

En ese momento Hana salió del baño, envuelta sólo en una toalla.

Se giró del otro lado, avergonzado, repitiendo a sí mismo que estaba inútil que no la mirara, que iba a estar inevitable, que había perdido todos derechos de escapar el momento cuando había aceptado de seguirla.

La chica se acercó despacio, arrodillándose en la cama entre sus piernas y pasándole una mano en el pelo, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Le besó, y Yuuto sintió una punzada en el estómago, y trató de llevar sí mismo y su cuerpo hacia el asco y la denegación que habría sido normal sentir en esa situación, pero la realidad era que le gustaba.

Le gustaba sentir esos labios y esa boca moverse contra la suya, le gustaban sus manos que lo liberaban rápido de su ropa, luego parándose y moviéndose un poco, mirándolo en una clara invitación a tomar la iniciativa.

Yuuto no estaba seguro que podía hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar, pero de alguna manera tuvo éxito de coger el trozo de la toalla, dejando que le deslizara de encima hasta que no acabó al suelo con su ropa.

Y fue ahora que le miró, y ahora que cada recelo desapareció.

Era guapa, malditamente guapa, y él ya no quería pararse.

Se dejó tocar, le tocó, tumbándose en la cama y sintiéndola recaerle encima, el cuerpo contra el suyo, la piel increíblemente caliente, casi confortable.

Él no era Sakurai.

Eso seguía repitiéndose, como un mantra, tratando de negar la realidad, de abandonarse a esa ilusión ininterrumpida que lo que estaba haciendo no fuera equivocado.

Él no era Sakurai, ya no había vivido esos quince años que lo separaban por serlo.

Y si no era ese Sakurai, pues Hana no era realmente su hija.

Mentir hasta el final, esto había sido su plan cuando ella le había alcanzado, cuando le había besado, cuando le había seducido y llevado en esa habitación, sin que el resistiera.

No era su hija la que le estaba tocando, besando, que le estaba llevando a la locura con las manos y la lengua; sólo era una chica de su edad, sin que hubiera otras implicaciones.

La sintió moverse abajo, llevando una mano alrededor su erección, moviéndola rápida antes de bajarse para envolver la punta en los labios, tratando en vano de distraerlo.

Pero Yuuto no quería ser distraído; quería seguir mirándola, mirando esa boca tan sensual sobre de él, verla tocarlo de manera experta para llevarlo al límite, antes de levantarse con una sonrisa traviesa.

“Si acabáramos con esto ahora ya no seria divertido, ¿no, Yuuto?” le preguntó, con una voz que no le pertenecía y no caía bien con su cuerpo.

Y por eso Yuuto no quería oírle hablar, no quería romper la ilusión.

Se sentó, tirándole un brazo y cambiando sus posiciones, empujándole con la espalda contra el colchón.

“Cállate. Cállate, no quiero oírte.” siseó, besándola casi con violencia, buscando su lengua con la suya y empezando a tocarla, tratando de tomar el control de la situación ahora que podía, antes que lo perdiera definitivamente.

Forzó una rodilla entre sus piernas, abriéndolas y tumbándose entre esas, sin dejar de besarla.

La acariciaba sin ternura, porque aunque el cuerpo fuera el suyo, no era de ella que tenía que curarse, no era de ella que le importaba bastante de no dejar que sintiera dolor.

“¿Estás enfadado? Sabes, esto es lo que te hace más sexy, Yuuto. Tenía que haber intentado antes, pero no sabía que podrías ser tan...”

Sin un momento de preaviso, sin dejarla terminar, Yuuto empujó dentro de ella.

Hana echó un grito de dolor, cerrando los ojos y hundiendo las uñas en su espalda, tratando de respirar.

“Joder.” siseó, mientras el chico sacudía la cabeza.

“Perdone. Pensaba que fuera más entrenada que así.” contestó, sarcástico.

“Yo seguro. No me parece que la niña aquí pero sea...”

Otra vez Yuuto no le dio tiempo de contestar, empezando a moverse pronto dentro de ella.

Era una sensación que quería grabar en su mente, porque ya no iba a sentirla más.

En cuanto hubiera llegado al orgasmo, en cuando toda la excitación hubiera desaparecido, pues las mentiras que se estaba contando se habrían ido también, y la realidad habría aparecido frente a sus ojos.

Eso era el cuerpo de su hija, lo que lo estaba envolviendo, lo que lo estaba haciendo sentir tan bien.

Los ojos no eran los suyos, esa mirada no era la suya, pero la apariencia estaba bastante para seguir iludiéndolo, para seguir a hacerle empujar dentro de ella, más y más rápido, de manera brutal, como si quisiera borrar esa expresión tan poco familiar por su cara.

La sintió ceder bajo sus movimientos, cerrar finalmente los ojos y correrse, no teniendo éxito de hacer nada para evitar de gemir en alta voz, apretándose a su cuerpo.

Fue bastante para Yuuto, y con un último empujón llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de ella y sintiéndose improvisamente vacío.

Respiró hondo, saliendo pronto de ella y moviéndose a un lado, sentado en el colchón con la cara en las manos.

Estaba cansado. Y profundamente insatisfecho, y no quería sentirse así.

Hana gateó en la cama, acercándose y metiéndole las manos en los hombros, masajeándolo despacio.

“Esperaba de dejarte pasar una noche agradable, Yuuto. ¿No lo fue?”

El chico se giró hacia ella, mirándole la cara.

Los ojos que lo miraban fijo, de un azul tan intenso, resultaban horriblemente innatural en su cara.

Le pasó una mano entre el pelo, mirando el azul de ese mechón desplegarse entre sus dedos, recordándole lo que le había arrastrado en esa situación, lo que había hecho que el cuerpo de Hana se torciera bajo el suyo, cuando en condiciones normales nunca habría pasado.

“Espero de verdad que mañana Hana no vaya a darse cuenta de nada, Urataro.” dijo al imajin, que ya no tenía sentido ignorar. “Le he vista perder los estribos por cosas mucho menos graves de esta.”

El imajin, en el cuerpo de la chica, se encogió de hombros.

“No importa. Estoy seguro que las voy a arreglar, de alguna manera. Siempre lo hago, al final. Voy a culpar el senpai, en caso extremo.” rio bajo, dando un beso rápido en los labios de Yuuto. “Espero que al menos mereciera la pena.”

Yuuto lo miró, suspirando.

No había merecido la pena, no.

No había merecido la pena mentir a sí mismo, obligarse a ignorar la realidad, si el único resultado era ese vacío que parecía drenarlo desde el interior, si ni siquiera podía fiarse de sus recuerdos para decirse que de verdad había pasado.

Iba a seguir pensando en esos ojos, y al hecho que Hana no fuera ella.

Pero tal vez estaba mejor así.

Si la que lo había llevado hasta un punto tan alto de satisfacción, y luego le había tirado de vuelta abajo, no era Hana, pues significaba que seguro no era su hija.


End file.
